The need for preventing short circuit overloading of circuits in electric generators and motors is well recognized. Protective external circuits and equipment are often provided with fusible materials or electronic controls external to the windings of the electric machine, however internal short circuit conditions may occur within the windings of a motor/generator that would not be detected or controlled by external fusing or controls.
One approach to providing protection within the windings is disclosed in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,560. Due to the heat generated by high currents and high rotational speeds of machines used in “more electric” aircraft engines, the electric motor/generator and the insulated wiring conductors must be sufficiently protected from the unlikely event of internal faults during operation, to ensure redundant safety systems exist. Therefore, it is desirable to build in failsafe means for controlling maximum machine current.
It is an object of the present invention to improve control over the maximum current passing through electric motor/generator windings, including limiting high short circuit currents.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.